


A Sister's Approval

by orphan_account



Category: Love Stage!! & Back Stage!!
Genre: Getting the sister's approval, Izumi's twim sister, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Otaku writer, What would we do without mother Rei?, approval, stashing dead bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumi's twin sister Kaoru comes home from a writer's retreat, only to have a huge misunderstanding blow up when Ryouma mistakes Kaoru for Izumi.</p><p>Will Ryouma and Izumi break up? Will Ryouma be buried alive? But most important-</p><p>Will they get the sister's approval?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sister's Approval

     “So Kaoru-chan is _really_ back?” Izumi’s eyes sparkled.

     “Hai, she just got here last night,” Rei answered, “Which you would have known if you were home last night.”

     “I-I was at Ryouma’s,” Izumi stuttered guiltily.

     “As usual,” Rei shook his head. “I just hope that Kaoru doesn’t get into any trouble when she’s here,” the Sena manager sighed, “Since she’s back from that retreat and all. Who knows what went through her head during that time.” At that moment, Rei’s phone rang. He pulled it out of his jacket pocket and looked at the caller identification. “Speak of the devil,” he muttered as he put it on speaker and placed it on the conference table. “Rei Senagami speaking,” he greeted.

     “Rei,” a carbon copy of Izumi’s worried voice echoed through the conference room.

     “Yes?” the man prodded.

     “I need help hiding a body.”

***Earlier That Day***

     Kaoru Sena, twin sister of Izumi Sena walked down the stairs, yawning loudly.

     “It’s been a while since I’ve slept on a bed,” she thought aloud.  “It wasn’t that comfortable,” her thoughts were interrupted by a loud grumbling noise coming from her stomach. “I hear you,” she patted her stomach lovingly. “Let’s get something to eat.”

     She stepped into the kitchen and went straight to the refrigerator. Her eyes lit up when she saw the leftover cake that Rei had bought for her last night. She took it out and placed it on the counter. She licked her lips at the yummy sight. She got a knife and cut a thick slice and put it onto a prepared plate. She stabbed it with her silver fork and took a bite. She chewed thoughtfully.

     “It needs tea,” she thought. She had to climb on the island counter so she could reach the pans that hung from a rack bolted into the roof. She got down, and twirled the pan in her hand. She placed it on the counter as she got the tea bag from the cabinet. She was about to fill the pan with water when two arms were slipped around her waist. The young woman froze.

     “I am so exhausted,” a male voice whined. “Been on set _all day_ ,” he groaned. “I came here as soon as I got off.” He drew the woman’s hair out of the way and started to kiss along her jaw. Kaoru gripped the handle of the pan and brought it up slowly. ”How was—“ the man was cut off by Kaoru moving her head out of the way and slamming the pan into the man’s skull. He fell backwards with a thud. Kaoru quickly tied his hands and ankles up with whatever she could find and immediately called Rei.

     “Rei Senagami speaking,” he said all official like.

     “Rei,” the woman whimpered.

     “Yes?” he asked.

     “I need help hiding a body,” she told him. “Hurry!” she exclaimed before she hung up. She then sent a quick text message to Shogo before she proceeded to lug the dark headed man up the stairs and throw him into the first room she came too.

      After she found a few shovels, she sat on the couch and awaited the return of her brother and caretaker anxiously.

     “Kaoru?!” the woman perked up at the frantic call of Rei.

     “What happened?” Rei demanded as he interred the living room, only to get a shovel shoved into his face.

     “I’ll tell you later, we just need to get the perv into the ground before we get caught!” the blonde said frantically.

     “Imouto-chan!” Rei’s face fell when he heard Shogo call from the entryway. “Imouto-chan, what happened?!” Shogo ran into the room along with Izumi.

    “I was going to boil tea when this hansom, dark headed guy came in and started to feel me up! I swear!” she shouted. “I hit him over the head with a pan and then stashed him in Izumi’s room until we could dispose of him!”

     “What ‘ _guy’_?!” Shogo shouted. “I’ll kill him myself!”

     “Kaoru,” all heads turned to a livid Izumi. “Are you talking about Ryouma?” he asked quietly.

     “I have no idea who that is,” the woman admitted.

     “He’s my boyfriend,” he seethed. “If he felt _you_ up, I am _going to_ _kill_ _him_.” He stomped upstairs and threw open his door. As soon as he flicked the light on, he saw a crumpled up Ryouma in the corner with his wrists and ankles tied. Before the others could follow him into the room, he closed and locked the door behind him. He hauled the heavy body onto his desk chair and secured him to the arm rests and the roller legs. He took an old cup of water from the night stand and splashed the older man with it. Ryouma rolled his head before he opened his eyes to an angry Izumi.

     “I-Izumi?” as soon as his vision cleared his facial features contorted into an angry expression. “What the hell was that for?” He shouted, “And why am I tied to a chair?”

     “Why?” Izumi asked over Ryouma’s questions.

     “’Why’ what?” Ryouma exclaimed.

     “Why’d you feel my _sister_ up?!” he demanded. “You _really_ would prefer a girl, huh?!”

     “What are you talking about?” Ryouma shouted. “I don’t want anyone but you!  This you!” he paused, “What sister?!”

     “The one you felt up earlier!” Izumi screamed.

     “I don’t feel anybody but you!” Ryouma protested.

    Izumi narrowed his eyes at the man before going to the door. He yanked it open and a girl fell forward and Izumi slammed the door shut before Rei and Shogo could step into the room.

     “Ow,” she mumbled as she sat up and rubbed her head. She looked up to the man in the chair facing away from her. “Hang on; I’m confused, are we going to bury him in the chair?”

     “Who are we burying?” Ryouma asked, trying to see behind him.

     “You, you damn pervert,” Kaoru spat. “Feeling a poor, innocent, _beautiful_ , talented, extravagant—“

     “Shut the hell up,” Izumi seethed as he spun Ryouma’s chair around. Kaoru started to whimper as tears came to her eyes.

     “You’re so mean, Oniichan!” she yelled and she shuffled back to the wall by the door.

     “Okay, hang on a second,” Ryouma’s put his hand up as far as he could, give the restraints. “Izumi, since when did your stunt double move in?”

     “That’s my _little sister_ ,” Izumi spat.

     “Stunt double?!” the woman shot up and puffed out her cheeks. “Stunt— Let me at him!” she screamed as she stomped her way to the man. Izumi stood back as his little sister approached his boyfriend. She grabbed Ryouma’s collar and drug him forward. “I don’t do stunts, alright, I _make_ _up_ the stunts! I am the world famous Kaoru Sena! Better known as Yuki Sezuki! And I have written numerous screenplays for the _also_ beautiful and world famous Nagisa Sena, my mother!” She shook him back and forth by the collar of his shirt. “I. Do. Not. Do. Stunts. Am I freaking clear?!”

     “Y-Yes ma’am!” he squeaked. “Wait, _Yuki Sezuki_?”

     “That’s right!” she spat.

     “I'm such a fan! Ah! While I have you here, I want to ask you about an amazing role you wrote recently in a drama! I was asked to play the lead, but I-“

**-X-**

     “What are they doing in there?!” Shogo asked as he placed his ear to a glass pressed against the door.

     “Sounds like they found a common interest,” Rei pinched the bridge of his nose.

**-X-**

     “Izumi, Ryouma-kun,” Kaoru paused, causing a tense atmosphere before she broke into a fit of giggles and squeals. “I totally ship you two! You’ve both given me the perfect idea for a yaoi tv show I’ve been writing! I originally came back to get tips from Oniichan and Rei, but I decided you two were the better candidates! Thank you so much!” she declared before she skipped out of Izumi’s room.

     “Rei-Okāsan!” she called as she approached the green haired man from behind. She jumped on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. “What do you think of Ryoumi?” she asked innocently.

     “Ryoumi?” Rei cocked his eyebrow.

     “Yeah,” Kaoru nodded, “You know, that’s what Ryouma’s and Izumi’s ship name is now!”

     “Well, I’m certainly not against them,” the man said as the young woman released him.

     “Can I tell you a secret?” the woman leaned in as she whispered her question.

     “Of course,” Rei mused as he sifted through several papers on his desk.

     “I still like Rougo best!” she quickly pecked the man’s cheek before she rushed off.

     “Rou…go…?” Rei thought about it for a second before a light pink spread across his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> This made me laugh through writing the entire thing.
> 
> Yes, Kaoru called Rei "Okāsan" which means mother. What do you expect? Rei is their adorable little mommy that none of the Sena household could live without.
> 
> Yea, so this was originally posted on FF.net, but it's here now. Well, it's both places.
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this stupidity. If you enjoyed, you could always drop a thought by commenting...? *innocently shrugs*


End file.
